The Journal: A Series of One Shots
by Sweetness2015
Summary: So yeah this is a series of a bunch of one shots with a bunch of twilight characters. Just to let you know now this is smut after smut and lemon on top of lemons, so no complaining now that you know what it is. Alright lets not keep reading this summary lets jump right into this stuff and enjoy! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there I don't know what made me want to do this but I had to do it. I have a journal where I write my stories and most recently I have been writing one shots with different characters in different locations. My friends help me write some and other times they just watch over my shoulder as I write away. I can only hope you like them and make sure to review, favorite, and follow, those things spur me on to write and update more. So welcome to my mind. This is a WARNING now this isn't for someone looking for sweet, lovey family centered stories. This is all smut, more smut, and even more smut. So don't get pissy on me if you thought it was something else because I'm telling you now, so please enjoy! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan: **

I stayed after school for any of my students that needed help pertaining to any subject but mostly math. I was sitting at my desk grading papers waiting for anyone to come in but it seemed to be one of those days where no one was going to show. As I was packing up my things, I stopped and stared at the long legged beauty standing a few feet away from my desk.

I couldn't help myself as my eyes roamed over body. She was dressed like she just came back from volleyball practice with too little black spandex shorts on and a tight white t-shirt that hugged her braless breast in such a way I wanted to cum from just looking at them. My eyes were glued to her hard nipples taunting me to lick them and I licked my lips imagining myself doing just that. I managed to move my eyes from her chest to her mouth to see the softest and fullest looking lips and bright hazel eyes with dark mahogany colored hair flowing down her back. I quickly readjusted myself as slyly as I could and cleared my throat before looking in her eyes and she smirked at me.

"How can I help you Ms. Swan?" I asked looking back down at myself trying to think of anything to make this raging hard on to go away.

She didn't say anything, just walked around my desk and sat down in front of me with her legs crossed at the ankle. She pushed on my chest with enough force for me to fall back into my chair. I watched her as her eyes roamed all over my body, her eyes stopping at my painful erection. She smiled as she looked me in the eyes and licked her lips. I growled when her hands slip up my thighs and palmed me through my pants.

"You Mr. Cullen can help me by fucking me like I know you can. I've been watching you secretly watch me. The very sight of you makes me wet and at night when I think of you, you bring on my strongest orgasms when I think of you ponding into me. So Mr. Cullen help me by fulfilling my needs." She said her voice low, sultry, and sexy.

"Ms. Swan, I can't allow this." I said through gritted teeth as her fingernails scraped over my throbbing head.

"Please call me Bella. I made sure to not have anyone interrupt us I want this too bad to have someone walk in uninvited. It is just me and you and I want you…to fuck me senseless." Bella whispered in my ear as she nibbled. I clenched my fist trying to keep myself from touching her but my resolve was quickly falling away.

"Edward…please." Bella whimpered and I lost any resolve I was trying to hold onto. I grabbed her hips roughly laying her back onto my desk.

Her sweet mouth found mine and she sucked my bottom lip between her teeth, biting slightly but enough to make me growl from deep in my chest. I pulled her onto my throbbing dick only to seek friction and she let out the sexiest moan and a line of profanities.

"Hmm Bella, you have such a dirty mouth."

"Only for you Edward." Her voice coming out breathy and hot as hell. Her hips were moving against mine in sync, I reached down and put my mouth back on her, groaning at the feel of my tongue wrapped around hers.

"Fucking hell, I need you in me." She said with frustration evident in her voice as her hands fumbled with my belt.

I helped her get my pants off and she gasped as my boy came out to play. She licked her lips hungrily and wrapped as much of her small hand around the base. I involuntarily thrust into her hand, my knees buckling as her grip tightened around me. I didn't want to play around anymore; I ripped the spandex shorts from her waist and threw them behind me. She in return took my shirt off and threw it in the same direction. Her hooded eyes stared at me desperately as her pussy glistened before me. I slid my finger down her slit and teased her entrance. I loved to watch her squirm and moan my name. I quickly removed her shirt and plunged deep inside her.

We both moaned out at the same time as I finally settled in at the hilt, our hips met, and her legs wrapped tightly around me. The sounds of our moans and pants filled the room and the coil in my stomach tightened as she clenched around me. I kept trying to hold it together so she would cum first but it was so hard with her hot, wet, and very tight pussy clenched around me. Without warning Bella's walls tightened even more and she came with a loud moan, she was beautiful. Her pulsing around me had me cumming and seeing stars as I did so.

I laid on top of her smiling lazily when I finally got the strength to pick my head up. We finally got up and searched for the clothes thrown around everywhere. She handed my some wet naps to clean up with, she was resourceful. I started to get heard again when she bent over to pull on some skin tight jeans and a hoodie. She gave me a freshly fucked smile and waved.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Cullen." And with that she was gone.

* * *

**Oh yes do tell what you thought in a review! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett and Bella:**

I buzzed with anticipation waiting for Emmett to get home. I was off today but I went ahead to and spent the day going through the new book shipment, reading a few of the things. A new erotica set got me riled up and I thought I would take care of myself but it wasn't the same without Emmett. I have kept myself on edge all day thinking of him fucking me all kinds of ways. I had dinner cooked and candles lit but I knew I would be his dinner instead. I went back upstairs to look at myself one more time. I ruffled up my hair and laid on the bed in nothing but my fuck me red stilettos. I was rubbing my legs together to get some friction when I heard his car lock and the front door open.

"Bella, baby I'm home." Emmett yelled "Bells where are you?"

"In the bed room" I yelled back

I felt the familiar tingles I got when Emmett was close and I felt alive when I heard his footsteps near. I tried to look as slutty as possible when he opened the door and found me lying naked on the bed. His mouth went slack jawed, his eyes grew darker, and I saw the tent form in his pants. He whispered out a fuck as he eye fucked me, rubbing his crotch.

"Hey baby." I said my voice low

"Damn Bella, this is hot as fuck." He said his eyes running all over my body.

I looked him in the eyes as he looked at me as if he was going to eat me, I could only hope he would. I slowly crawled across our king sized bed and slowly lifted myself to my knees. I reached over and took the tie from around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders. I kissed all over his broad shoulders and muscular chest. He groaned loudly as I licked his nipples and ran my fingernails down his abs causing him to shudder.

I kissed back up his body and softly ran my lips over his. He grabbed my ass, pulling me closer into him and deepening the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his hand traveled down my torso and cupped my dripping wet sex. My knees went weak as his thick finger flicked at my sensitive bud and his tongue caressed mine. I moved against his hand and arched into his other while he massaged my breast. I pulled back and looked at his lust filled eyes and swollen lips, damn he is sexy.

"Em, I have to taste you." I said unbuckling his belt, yanking his pants and boxers down at the same time as he kicked his shoes and socks off.

I hungrily watched that sexy cock of his stand at full attention waiting for me. I laid down and griped him tightly with both of my hands and swirled my tongue along the tip and sucked hard. I felt his knees give but he regained himself and put his hands in my hair, I knew what he wanted. It had took some practice but now I have it, I relaxed my throat and breathed through my nose and let him go down my throat.

I slid my hand around to play with his balls as he fucked my face. I knew he was close because he gripped my head harder, his thrusts were erratic, and he was chanting fuck and shit over and over. He let out a long groan as his hot seed slid down my throat and I took it all as I sucked up his semi hard shaft and released him with pop.

"Fuck, hat was amazing." He said then smiled darkly when he realized I was touching myself.

"Get on all fours." He demanded

I quickly did as he said and he slid up under me. He grabbed my thighs and sat me down onto his face. The minute his darted out over my clit, I threw my head back and let out a long, deep moan. I rocked my hips along his face getting the friction I had been wanting all day. His tongue played with my entrance and plunged in and out of me. His thumb came up and roughly rubbed my clit making me scream out his name, I rode out my orgasm. He lapped at me until I couldn't take anymore.

"Watching you come undone is the hottest thing ever, now I'm hard again." He said taking my juices from me and rubbing it up and down his now hard shaft.

"Fuck me then Emmett." I moaned

He got up and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He grabbed me by my ass and plunged in deeply. I was moaning and clawing at the sheets as he did me over. He growled as he flipped me over and took me from behind. I was meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing back at him as he pounded into me. He fisted my hair in his hand and I arched my back for more. Moans, grunts, and the sounds of our skin slapping together filled the room.

"Fuck this is my pussy, I own this." Emmett growled smacking my ass making the heat and my body spread, I was about to explode.

"Who own this pretty little pussy? Say it." Emmett demanded as he slapped my ass again. I screamed out yours as I came and rode out my orgasm, soon after Emmett cried out my name as he came undone and laid on top of me. He pulled out once he caught his breath and pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Well Mrs. McCarthy that was a wonderful surprise to come home to." He said rubbing where he spanked me.

"Anything for you Mr. McCarthy." I said smiling at him. I could tell he was ready for more and truth be told so was I. So I straddled him and let the fun continue.

* * *

**Oh yeah you know what to do! Wait, you ask what it is you're supposed to do? Review duhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice and Jasper:**

I walked past the group of guys knowing my guy would catch my sly wink and follow me. I went to our usual spot in a room in the back of the school where there we no cameras to get caught. I paced back and forth thinking he didn't catch it and I'm just a horny idiot walking back and forth. I sensed him before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Hey sexy, I see you couldn't resist me." His southern twang went straight to my lady parts making me whimper. It's true I couldn't resist my sexy, tanned Texan.

"I can't stop thinking about the things you can do to me with your mouth, your fingers, and especially that delicious cock of yours." I said rubbing my ass against his hardened erection.

"Take your clothes off and I will give you whatever you want baby." He said voice husky and deep.

I slowly removed my clothes giving him a show until her grabbed me roughly to remove my bra and thong claiming I was moving to slow and he didn't want to be teased by watching me strip. Now that I was completely naked he slowly walked around me admiring what he saw and taking his clothes off as he did so.

"Turn around." He said in a dark voice and I obeyed looking intently into his dark lust filled eyes. He slowly ran a finger from my jaw, down between my breasts, and stopped on top of my throbbing bundle of nerves. A shiver rippled through me and I whimpered as he rubbed slow circles around it.

"I love how responsive you are to me." He said picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I feel how wet you are for me you dirty girl." He whispered in my ear making me rock my hips in return getting an immense amount of pleasure from the movement.

His mouth found mine as he slowly entered me. I felt every inch, every nerve, every vein, and the fullness made it even more pleasurable. He would slam into me only to pull out slowly. It was painfully blissful and driving me mad. He finally quickened up his pace by pulling my legs over his arms and pounded into me.

Before I knew it I was sucking on his neck trying to hole in the scream threatening to erupt as I came. Even though I was worn out he wasn't done with me yet. He led us to a wall and put my hands up on the wall where he roughly took me from behind, the sounds we were making pushed me towards my sexing orgasm. I felt beads of sweat rolling down my back and turned to see the same on Jasper's face.

"Hmm, this hot tight little cunt is driving me wild. Ride this dick baby." Jasper said laying down on the floor, pulling me on top of him. I slammed down onto him and rolled my hips. His grip on my waist was tight and his thrusts were needy. I moaned loudly when my fingers ghosted over my clit and rubbed furiously while bouncing up and down on him.

He went in really deep this thrust making me cry out as I had another orgasm. He turned us over and thrust forcefully a few more times before cumming with a grunt. He laid beside me and held my hand.

"Ally you're going to put me out." He said through breaths

"Sorry Jasper, I just can't resist." I whined

"I know I love it." He said smiling

"I love you."

"I love you too Alice." He said planting a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**Hmmm, soooo say something! What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I seriously have a lot of these things that is why I can update everyday and multiple times a day, well I said that for whoever is reading them. Anyway I would like to say check out my other stories because sometimes you need a story with your sexy time and I completely understand. I will be updating Trying Something New soon! Okay now go enjoy, xoxo!**

* * *

**Edward and Bella:**

I couldn't help but watch him on the field as his long fingers wrapped around the football as his strong arms threw the perfect pass down the field. I rubbed my thighs together thinking about those gloriously long fingers deep in me with his strong arms holding me up when my knees gave out. I continued to watch as I saw his retreating form and hoped everyone left without a shower like they usually did. I waited across the field and watched as everyone except Edward leave. I took that as my chance to strike. His lovely voice filled the locker room and my body reacted instantly to the only one who can make me feel this way. I stripped and stood before the wet sculpted beauty, his very defined backside made me moan without him even touching or knowing I was there.

He whipped around quickly and smirked at me and eyeing me lustfully. He ran his long fingers through his sex hair and rand his other hand down his body, gripping himself firmly and sliding up and down slowly. My eyes were glued to his hand as he smoothly moved it up and. I ran my tongue along my now dry lip and imagined his hard member in my mouth. His movements became quicker and he moaned out my name, keeping his eyes on me. I saw the twitch in his dick meaning he was close.

"Don't you dare." I growled never taking my eyes off of his as I walked into the shower with him. I dropped to my knees on the wet floor and looked up at him through my lashes.

I slowly swirled my tongue around his head and he slapped the wall hard when I sucked it hard. I pulled him back out and watched him until he opened his eyes back up. He knew the rule was to watch me as I made him lose control. His eyes shot open and deeply stared into mine. I once again slowly slid my tongue down the vein on the side of his massive cock and licked down sucking his balls into my mouth. He groaned deeply which run through his body. I licked back up his body and swallowed him, never taking my eyes off of him. He thrust hitting the back of my throat and pulling at my hair. I slid my hand down to my aching core and rubbed at my entrance as I worked the sex god over with my mouth.

"Fuck, enough." He growled pulled my head off of him, pulling me up, and pushing me against the wall. He threw my leg over his shoulder and buried his head between my les. His teeth scraped against my clit and I smacking my hand against the wall like him, grinding down on his face. His hands gripped my hands tightly, pushing his tongue deep into me. I was panting and so close to creaming on his face.

"Please, don't stop." I begged my hips rolling.

He pulled back and his green eyes twinkled as he stood up. I glared at him, frustrated from want. I needed to cum before I went mad. I stated to leave but he pulled me back and grabbed my face. He leaned forward and softly kissed me and at an excruciatingly slow pace slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I slightly opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in, domination me. I about came from tasting myself on him and having his steel hard cock slide against my slit.

I grabbed onto his shoulders as he took his time sliding into me. We both exhaled when our hips met. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he rocked in and out of me. I was moaning and scratching at his back from the force he was using and the sensation the water caused as it rolled down my body.

"Shit." I gasped filling my walls tighten

"Hold on baby." He grunted out, speeding up his pace and hit my spot over and over again. My walls clamped down around him while I screamed out his name while I came. Soon after he was biting my neck and pulsing into me.

He pulled out after catching his breath. I snuck out from behind him while his back was too me, I liked to keep our meetings a kind of mystery but I knew he would be in my bed tonight. I left a note on his locker before heading home.

_See you tonight._

-B-

* * *

**I wish Edward was getting in my bed tonight. What? Did I just saw that? Oh come on y'all you know you want the same thing, you can't deny it. Review for me please so you can get more and I can be extremely happy with life because of reviews! Okay bye for now, xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do you guys like these things? I really don't know but I will keep going until you tell me to stop. xoxo**

* * *

**Jasper and Bella:**

Staying at a distance had been difficult especially because Edward requested it but enough was enough. I managed to get a hold of Bella while Edward and the rest of the family went running. I kept my mind on TV and books and not the fact I was going to fuck Bella Swan into next year, this way Edward wouldn't know what was really going on. Alice and I had a talk years ago and she knew we were just good friends and that my true love was Bella and she would help in any means necessary to keep us happy, even if it meant keeping secrets from everyone even Edward. When everyone was far enough away I sent a ton of lethargy to her that would keep her out for hours. I laid her in the backseat with blankets and pillows.

I drove to the secluded house I had outside of Forks that only Alice knew about. I had Bella hands and legs tied to my bed post and as I was sending her some energy to wake her up I tied a dark scarf around her eyes. It took everything in me to not take her then and there. Before me laid an extremely beautiful girl and I couldn't wait to make her mine. She thrashed around and whimpered when she realized she couldn't move. I moved around the room as quietly as possible and I couldn't resist my undeniably hard member.

"Who is there? I can feel whoever it is in here." She said quietly lifting her head.

"Hello darling." I drawled. I smelled her arousal instantly, a smell I had come to love.

"Jasper?" She gasped

"Yeah Bella, it's me." I relied

"What's going on?" She asked not frightened but not happy either. I chuckled.

"I couldn't resist you anymore, I have wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you last year but I knew you wouldn't. I could feel your want whenever we were all in the same room but of course I thought it was for Edward, it wasn't until I felt your desire rolling off of you when it was just Esme and I with you. I caught you looking at me multiple times but you didn't know I saw. It was then I realized you Isabella want me just as much as I want you. The images that assault my brain, you and me, me pounding into you as you scream my name or you sliding up and down my hard cock our juices mixing." I said all the while sliding my finger up and down her bare thigh.

She spread her legs as I got closer to her hot center but I moved over to her other thigh and slid down that leg. I made sure to touch everything but her nipples and pussy. She pulled at the restraints trying to get free, she tried rubbing her thighs together trying to get some friction. I finally dipped down and kissed her breast. The sound she made went straight to my throbbing member making holding on so much harder. I licked and sucked at her nipple as I rolled the other one between my fingers. She pulled at the restraints again, arching her back thus pushing her chest further into my mouth. Who would've known the innocent little Swan made such erotic noises and the sounds alone were breaking the very little control I had.

"Jasper." Bella whimpered as I touched everywhere but where she really wanted me to.

"Yes Belled?" I asked stopping my movements

"Please…Please let me touch you, I need to feel you, I need you in me, on me, and using me like you need to." She said, her voice dripping sex and I literally about came in my pants.

"Anything for you darling." I said my voice cracking and my steel hard cock about to rip through my pants.

I pulled the ties from her ankles and her legs instantly wrapped me and I allowed her to pull me into her. She rocked her hips against mine frantically and I let out a growl that rivaled any bear. I reached up and untied her arms and the scarf from her eyes. She looked at me from her hooded, lust filled eyes. She smirked as I basically drooled over her.

"Will you kiss me?" She asked

"You don't have to ask, take what you want from me." I said leaning on my elbows so I didn't crush her.

Her hands went into my hair, pulling and scratching at my scalp. She licked her lips as she reached up to place hers on mine. She mumbled my name against my lips when she realized I hadn't moved, I just hadn't expected to feel so much from just her lips touching mine. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"You're going to treat me like I'm fragile glass too?" She asked. She slid from up under me and started to walk away. I was in front of her closing the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked forcefully. Major was in full effect no doubt about it, I just hope I didn't scare her.

"Some where I won't be treated like the smallest movement will kill me." She huffed trying to get around me. I didn't move but stared at her with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Isabella get on the bed." I said calmly

"Is that an order?" She asked coking an eyebrow with her hands on her hips

"Don't question me." I roared

"Ah, so is this the famous Major coming out to play?" She asked smirking. I grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the door. I gripped her dripping wet core and rubbed hard.

"The Major isn't here to play. I get what I want when I want it no questions asked understand?" I asked. She whimpered and nodded her head, she was definitely getting off on this.

"Say that you understand." I commanded. She was so lost in her movements she probably didn't hear me. I threw her over my shoulder and put her on all fours on the bed. She flipped her long luscious hair over one shoulder and looked back at me with need. She spread her legs some and pushed her ass out a little. Her perfect, pink pussy was on display for me.

"Major, I don't need foreplay this is all yours so take it." She said shaking her ass a bit, hot damn she is perfect. I quickly disposed of my clothes and stood behind her.

"Bella, you're a virgin, I can't be rough with you." I said

"Jasper, you either take me now or take me home and never have a chance with me." She said rolling over and spreading wide me for.

I took her lips in mine and fought her tongue for dominance. I pulled back and looked at her to make sure she wanted this, she nodded her head. I aligned myself and pushed into her, she tensed then relaxed and told me to keep going. I went in further and felt the barrier, I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers while her other hand was in my hair. I pushed in and kissed her at the same time, she gasped and her walls clenched around me. I looked into her eyes and I didn't feel any pain coming from her and if I didn't move I would cum from just being in her tightness.

"Jasper please move." She said her voice breathy and her hips moving. I slowly slid out of her and back in again. I kept up the same pace as Bella suck on my neck and moaned my name. It felt so good to have her warmth wrapped around me and her mouth sucking on me.

"Jazz." She moaned sliding her hands down my back and pulling me in deeper.

"Mmm fuck." I said feeling her hips move up to meet mine.

"Please go faster." She moaned against my neck. I sped up fast enough not to hurt her but so fast her hips couldn't meet my thrust and the only sounds she was making were loud pants and moans.

"Jasper, shit!" She yelled as she convulsed around me, scratch at my back, and thrusting roughly against me. Her walls locked down on me to where I couldn't move and it was so lovely I came for the first time in two years. I rolled us over and laid her on my chest. She finally picked her head up and smiled at me lazily.

"That's was better than I imagined." She whispered and I kissed her nose

"Indeed it was." I sighed

"Is this a onetime only thing?" She asked, I sat up and looked at her intently.

"Um well no, Alice told me how you're my mate, not Edward's but _mine_. I can't let you go and I plan to be in that hot cunt every chance I can get. I'm already addicted to you. You feel that? I want you again." I said grinding into her. She threw her head back and moaned

"Well have me then Major." She said darkly and I did just that.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Review, fave, follow? Yeah? Cool you rock! xoxo**


End file.
